


夏日疲劳+番外

by Huoshao



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Summary: 也是老文搬运，现在看这个梗简直神俗，不知道自己当年怎么想的（捶地
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 3





	夏日疲劳+番外

夏日疲劳  
  
  
扶手电梯平缓上行，他在尽头处金属板来得及蹭上皮鞋前出脚，踏上酋长商场地板锃亮的七楼。冷气似乎被调到了最低档，凉意深重，紧黏着汗湿衬衫的后背上毛孔猛地一阵紧缩。左手边是一排店铺，顾客寥寥的刺绣店口，一个紫色头巾的女人在百无聊赖地吹着冷风。然后是纪念品商铺花哨的橱窗，一切陈设都与他上次来时没有不同，除了那个艳丽浮夸的水烟筒似乎终于卖出去了——不知道是哪个游客一时兴起的异想天开。傍晚的澄黄日光透过5亿6千万美元的玻璃幕墙射进来，沙漠的日落被无形的墙阻住去势，粗粝也削去了几分，只余一地笼烟似的薄金。公文包沉沉地坠着手，令他想起那些永远处理不完的提单，合同，老奸巨猾的意大利商人，滞留在中国港口的货物，还有面容阴鸷的Al Mualim。  
  
他走过一排了无人气的商铺，去向下一个上行的电梯。拐角处突兀地延伸出一片高档百货超市的玻璃墙。透过落地玻璃，看得到琳琅满目的进口货，价目令人咂舌。这其中有多少是经他之手来到这里的——他不由暗想。经他过目，再由每日流转不息的货轮与航班承运，载着人类所能创造的最昂贵和奢侈的想象，汇入这片遍土流金之地。  
  
然后他就看见了那个男人。他坐在百货超市旁星巴克的台阶上，白色外套，脸罩在兜帽下，面无表情地玩着手机，两条耳机的细线从兜帽下露出来。尽管只是远远望见，他也能确认这人的长相很对他口味。他不全然是和他一样的人，似乎混有欧洲血统。西方的分明棱角杂糅着东方的柔和轮廓，英俊，性感，又粗野。然而最令人着迷的是他的漫不经心，百无聊赖地坐在台阶上，像一只栖人臂上的鹰，慵懒无聊，周身散发着一股生人勿近的警惕。他难以移开视线，但随即意识到了这样做的不得体。电梯就在右手边的地方，他快步踏了上去，一面暗自心想，这样的人坐在台阶上——这种点缀过于奢侈。  
  
快8点时他终于和那群吵吵嚷嚷的同事吃完了饭，他们步出餐馆，Abbas在令人生厌地高声谈论他在人流稠密的一层看见的外国女游客，以及她们抛来的饶有兴味的眼神，美国女人，Abbas说，似乎对东方男人特别有兴趣。他皱起了眉，直言Abbas好像欠缺点自知之明。自知之明，Abbas意有所指地瞟向他的胡子和粗短鬈发，Malik，那是你自己才欠缺的东西。言笑纷杂间他几乎已经忘了在台阶上看到的那个男人。直到他们绕着玻璃围栏走去升降电梯时，下面忽然传来嘈杂人声。  
  
许多人都探出头往楼下看，他这时才看到七楼中庭延伸出的悬空平台上，不知何时搭成了一个秀场，巨大的背幕上写着“外贸展销，13日——15日”的字样，一个梳着蓬乱马尾的女人在台下举着扩音器，用英文暴躁地指挥着。T台上站着一群身材颀长的男人，强壮优美，金色或褐色的鬈发脑袋扎在一堆。他用目光将他们贪婪地审视了一番，然后，就在那一丛勾人眼目的躯体间，他看到了那个男人。  
  
他套上了工作人员的马甲，兜帽依旧搭着，对讲机举在唇边。他比那些模特们略矮，身形却劲直挺拔，衬得那些人倒似一群花里胡哨的孔雀。他侧身在人丛中错出一条道来，径直走下台，从两个移动围栏的缝隙间走了出去。这时他才看到紧挨着后台的那家星巴克，于是坐在台阶上的怪事不再无解，他一定是这场走秀的工作人员，在等待搭台的空暇中找了个就近的地方消磨时间。这种人混迹于每一个临时班子，形色匆匆，面目不明，在每个地方都呆不过一个月。  
  
“Malik!你不会对这个感兴趣吧?”前面的人嬉笑着催促。  
  
“当然不是。我只是好奇这里什么时候沦落到用这种伎俩招徕游客了。”他有些不情愿地跟上几步，目光却仍然不自觉瞟向楼下。他们终于来到了升降梯门口，手臂交叉在胸前，在等待的漫长间隙中聊起了天。不景气的经济啦，该死的贸易政策啦，锱铢必较的工厂老板啦，延期的货轮，处处刁难的海关。电梯口的电视播报着新闻：美国军方承认武器机密泄露;对伊朗新一轮制裁即将启动;美国国务卿近日将造访以色列。男人们有些激动起来，百感交集地谈起美国人。他机械地点头，挑眉，一面微不可察地将脚跟一点一点向后蹭，偏向身边的玻璃围栏偷偷往楼下窥探——在这个角度T台恰好又展现在他面前。他看到那个白色兜帽的身影又穿杂在众人中，只消稍稍侧过身就能让人看到他的脸。  
  
这时电梯的提示音响了，他心里骂了句该死，却又立即愉快地看见电梯里满是人，他的同事们费力地塞进去，挤出一小块空间。“Malik——”  
  
“不必了，我等下一趟。”他无所谓地摆摆手，又想了想。“不用等我了，我的车停在另一边。”  
  
“那么，再见。”电梯里的其他人显然已经不耐烦了，于是他们只好仓促地道别。他转身回到围栏前，正好看到那人孑然侧身立着。他的面容证实了他的眼力，只是比他初见时神情更萧散，还隐隐透着几分傲慢。这时拿着扩音器的女人大声宣布今天彩排到此为止，让他们滚回家去，明天这个时候不要再让她看到这副没睡醒的神情。人群一哄而散，偌大的台上转瞬空无一人。  
  
  
  
  
  
Malik将公文包甩在沙发上，赤着脚走上公寓丰软铺张的地毯，落地玻璃外整座灯火璀璨的城市如同不眠巨兽。他打开电脑，主页上有12条消息，Kadar发来邮件，这个暑假他要留在美国实习，附件是一张旧金山华灯高照的夜景。他皱了皱眉，又笑了起来，颇有些不屑地想世界上的夜晚大概都莫不如此，一如此刻他窗外光景。  
  
手机的震鸣闷重地从沙发上传来，拜托，今天是星期六。他有些恼火地拿起它，却看见来电人是Al Mualim。深沉冰冷的声音从那端传来，他让他明天下午五点代替他去出席一场所谓的服装展销会。他有些不忿地回道，他是贸易公司的员工，而不是什么时尚买手。Al Mualim打断了他，必须有人出席，否则场面太难看，商家亦有意跟公司讨论一些寄售的事宜。况且，电话那端说，你是整个区域的主管，你责无旁贷。再说地点就在酋长商场七楼，离你的平日上班的地方不远。  
  
酋长商场七楼。那个字眼猝不及防撞进他耳中，连带着心也跟着扑腾直跳，他掩下语调中的激动，用他一贯最冷静克制的口气说道，他愿意去，只要这是对公司有利的。电话挂断了，耳畔孤零零地吊着一串嘟嘟声，他看了一眼窗外被千百盏灯光点亮的夜空，陆风中摇曳的棕榈树，落地窗外，海湾的夜晚中，夏日的炙灼气息在不安分地躁动着。  
  
  
  
  
  
他还是取下了裹好的头巾，脱掉质地细软的长袍，尽管这套着装去出席任何场合都不会有任何不得体。在衣柜里挑拣了半个小时，终于还是套上了他昨日身着的那套西装。他将左手插入裤袋中，侧身在镜前从头到脚打量一番。完美无缺。不过他当然知道自己担不起这个词。他的左臂不是生来属于他的，那里安着高度仿真的假臂——弥补一场车祸后的缺憾。尽管假肢做得足以乱真，他还是觉得它生硬碍眼，突兀如乐曲里陡然的一个破音。这就是为什么他宁愿选择有口袋的西裤，而不是让他的左手毫无遮蔽的长袍。强健有力的肌肉被裹进剪裁合体的衣装下，如同匍匐在优雅表象下的野兽，虽然他看起来简直是一个养尊处优的王公。他再次满意地审视自己，黑眼睛向镜中闪烁着愉快的光芒。  
  
他把车停在公司的停车场，然后像昨天一样，沿扶手电梯去向七楼。走秀还没开始，而舞台已然就绪了，镁光灯像七八个烈日般辐散着热力，一个印度或是巴基斯坦的男人殷勤地引他入座第一排的贵宾席，然后紧挨着他坐下，递上名片。我们的货不比中国的差，他说道。而且价格便宜差不多三分之一，只是那些先来的霸占了市场。他心不在焉地听着，维持着一种合乎礼貌的兴趣。他的视线在台侧搜寻着，双眼被镁光灯照得晕出一片白圈。待会你就可以看到那些珠绣，8个伊斯兰堡最好的女工忙碌几个昼夜才能制成。那个人在耳边喋喋不休。他扯出一个最有魅力的微笑来敷衍他，同时继续目光来回扫掠。  
  
然后那个男人就出现了。  
  
他确定那是他。远远地，从那顶白色兜帽自布板后冒出来的瞬间他的心就开始狂跳。模特们登场了，人群的焦点瞬间聚拢，然而他的目光像被漆胶着在那里，无法抽离。那人拿着对讲机，专注地监控着场上，因此他就可以肆无忌惮地看他了。他比他仓促一瞥的记忆中更英俊，兜帽下的头发剪得很短，衣下隐约隆起的肌肉匀称流畅而不过分，神情依旧散漫不羁，仿佛周遭喧嚣都不曾入耳。嘴角有一道很浅的伤疤，贯穿双唇，使他看起来迷人而极度危险。那道刀疤忽然如同闪电般在他脑海里闪过，一种似曾相识的念头涌上来，他荒谬地觉得，自己似乎对此很熟悉，熟悉它的形状，薄度，甚至自己唇上还留有余温。  
  
那人的目光突然直直对上他的眼。如同一阵劲风破空而来，他感到自己的视野被撞得瞬间偏移——几乎就是那一瞬间他慌乱别过头，假装只是在看栏杆外围观的人群。那双眼是金色的，如同正午阳光下的沙砾，他忽然有种荒诞的错觉，仿佛他是曾和他并肩站在一起过的。  
  
仿佛他生来就是要站在他身边的。仿佛在百年或者一千年以前，在这片黄沙般苍老而不可考的时空的荒原里，他是拥有过他的。  
  
一阵无法抗拒难以忤逆的冲动在教唆着他，让他停止这场乏味的应酬，穿过布景般面无表情的人群去找他。那个巴基斯坦人的声音像绿蝇一样聒噪，他已不记得那天发生了什么，一切都失去了意义，唯一活着的只有他的眼睛，在嘈乱的四围中感知那一顶白色兜帽的存在。直到散场后，人群散去，那个男人转瞬淹没在一堆纷杂的物件中，有人揽着他的胳膊请他吃晚餐，他微笑着应允了。至于那天晚上吃的是什么，他完全不知道。  
  
  
  
  
  
他躺在床上难以入眠，即使隔着玻璃，夏日躁动难安的空气也如潮水般拍打着他。每一个细节都像蝴蝶一般在眼前跃动，拼凑出那个男人的五官，身躯，还有鹰一般锐利而傲慢的眼睛。他闭上眼，将手伸进平角裤里，几乎在一想到他的脸的瞬间就向后仰着发出一声呻吟。  
  
  
  
  
  
那个星期一地区主管Malik A-Sayf像往常一样疲惫。甚至更疲惫，一艘正在印度洋上航行的货轮淡水管破裂，浸湿了整舱货。Al Mualim对此大发雷霆，打来电话责问如何对客户交代。他尽可能冷静地向他保证，为了避免仪器磁性泄露，包装条款上早就明确要求了密闭包装，因此大部分货物应该不受影响。然而在内心深处他清楚地知道，泡坏的不仅仅是医疗器械而已。光靠正经的生意是无法让一所国际贸易公司拥有整栋大楼的，至于游走在灰色，甚至黑色地带的是什么，他不知道，但也不会问。低调行事，不要把头探到不属于你的地方，是在这个地方存活的信条。  
  
焦头烂额的事务让他几乎没有时间停下来细想，那个台阶上看到的男人一整天都被驱逐在脑海外。他于是愈发确信那只是一场幻梦，长时间呆在冷气瑟瑟的室内，又被沙漠阳光炙烤所产生的的疲劳。他开始头疼，下午的时候几乎趴在桌子上睡着了，一个澳大利亚来的女人有些谨慎地问他要不要来杯咖啡。他含糊地点头，那个女人又重申了一遍，是出去喝。  
  
和一个异国女人同行应该不算有伤风化。他们走出大门，看到一楼的咖啡店排起的长龙，皱起了眉。澳大利亚女人笑着说她有一个更好的去处，顾客稀少，而且路途不远。他点点头，在下午晒得发白的阳光下眯起眼。  
  
于是他又来到了酋长商场的七楼。一步一步，走得踟蹰，仿佛重走一遍那个他看见他的星期六下午，重拾看见他，又在人群中失去他踪迹的心情。星巴克的台阶上空空荡荡，他知道他没有资格感到失落。这算什么，他默默自嘲道，我甚至连他的名字都不知道。  
  
他们走进门，店中央的长桌旁有一个白色兜帽的男人在百无聊赖地玩手机。  
  
他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
  
他连续三天见到了他。然而很快理智地占了上风，他尽力阐释清楚这种巧合：舞台还没有拆卸，他在等待出工，而大商场里的免费冷气显然比他住所的要划算得多。女人举着两杯咖啡，招呼他在长桌旁坐下。  
  
他离他如此之近，只隔一个座位，眼角甚至能瞥到他的眉睫，男子气概的侧脸，粗而短的胡渣，线条完美的手臂。他能感受到他的身躯散发出的热力，简直让他身侧发烫。那个女人开始漫无目的地和他聊天，该死的淡水管，是啊，他妈的淡水管，他有些激动地接腔，近乎孩子气地想吸引那人的注意力。他开始滔滔不绝地讲话，说起他几个月前在罗马的公差，说起多疑的意大利人总要求预付金要能涵盖货物往返的船费——总担心他们会耍伎俩压价。他隐隐察到那人在看他，却装作不为所动，目光一刻不停地盯在对面的女人脸上。拙劣的伪装。  
  
坐在他身边的每一秒都如此奢侈，然而他却不得不浪费在废话上，令人懊恼。他想和他说话，想的发狂。或许他应该用滚烫的眼神看他，让他知道他想要他，或许他应该去要他的电话号码，该死的，他应该至少开口跟他说话。  
  
他设想开场白。嘿，天气真热，不是吗。纯粹的废话，他被自己拙劣的搭讪技术吓坏了。即使能跟他搭上话又能怎样?首先他不知道他是否和他是一样的人，他是否会对一个在星期一下午西装革履喝咖啡的男人感兴趣，而不是看上他对面的女人?即使他是那种人又会怎样?他会请他要一支烟，然后请他吃晚饭，聊天，不经意地碰他的手，微笑，靠的更近，直到能感觉到他的呼吸喷在脖子上，然后把他载上他的车。  
  
然后回到他的公寓，脱衣服。然后一切都会变得再滥俗不过。不过又是一场猎艳中逢场作戏的戏码，他不会和那些他在网上认识的人，和那个在罗马飞往迪拜的航班洗手间里同他一道大汗淋漓的男人有任何不同。而他从第一眼就知道他是不同的，在他一生中所遇的万千人中，他都是难以归类，不可定义的。  
  
他确确实实是不同的。  
  
直到这时他才意识到身旁的这个男人对他来说意味着什么。并非出于情欲，或浮于外表的目醉神迷。他不需要拥有他，看着他就足够了。他可以靠着看他一眼活下去，他可以为他做任何事，因为这仿佛是本能，是天性，是铸入骨血的命运的不容忤逆。他的存在就是为了等待他的出现，而所有的这一切，虚伪的应酬，早晨的工作，午后的昏眠，面对文件的强打精神，他捱过这一切，只是为了在这条永不分岔的路径中抽身，从那个僵滞的世界探出头来，看他一眼。  
  
Malik不会承认，他绝不会承认。但或许可以称之为，爱情。毫不讲理而致人死地的爱情。  
  
他好像从一场沉沉热梦中惊醒过来，对面的女人正把咖啡举到唇边，笑着。“Malik，我从来不知道你原来这么健谈。”  
  
外面有人在粗暴的向店内喊着什么，那个男人不情愿地起身出去。他仓促地扭过头，目送他的背影，再无顾忌地用目光将他裹住。他永远也无法拥抱的身体，永远无法成真的空想。他看着他远去，将每一块肌体，每一道走路的线条都烙在眼中。然后把咖啡杯放下，示意他们该回去工作了。他什么也没有做，走出门外时依旧是严肃，正派，兢兢业业无可指摘的Malik A-Sayf。  
  
  
  
  
  
第二天他不到六时即醒，被单湿透，脸也是红的。他爬起来用冷水浇面，在等待潮红褪去的闲隙中点了一支烟，靠在落地窗上向外窥探曙色初现的清晨。他回味起梦中的树林，年代久远的岩石堡垒，还有悬崖边的草堆，他的身体和那个人的身体。一切都带着陌生而似曾相识的意味。简直就要能记起什么，仿佛和时间一样古老而虚浮的过往。他嘲笑自己什么时候变得迷信而善感，随后把烟头扔在地上踩灭。  
  
星期二并不比昨天轻松些，报关出了些小问题，货物可能要滞在码头一段时间，那个意大利商人立刻怀疑他在借口压价。我要是真想来狠的，他不忿地想，你根本没有回嘴的余地。淡水管的事情依旧棘手，他打电话给船公司，向经理保证他们以后用不着再承运任何货物了。“你他/妈以为你是谁?”那个人愤怒地回道。“Malik A-Sayf，我发誓你会记住这个名字的。”在冷静而克制地发了一顿火之后，他感觉那阵无名燥热带来的不适好多了。  
  
然而到了下午的时候，又来了。那股无法抑制的念想，再次看到那个人的欲望如爪挠心。他告诉自己冷静，快工作，然而席卷而上的疲惫感再次袭来，他看不进文档，冷气吹得手脚发麻。于是他投降了，漫无目的地下电梯，走出大楼，让沙漠六月的日光在一瞬间把人蒸干。  
  
仿佛是循着不自觉的轨迹，他又来到了酋长商场的七楼。从第一眼他的心就狠狠下沉。舞台已在被拆卸，只余几个工装的工人在忙活。他脚步沉重地迈向前，怀着最后一丝绝望的希望望向咖啡店。  
  
空空荡荡。  
  
他开始在内心咒骂自己，发疯地咒骂自己的刻板，胆怯，循规蹈矩。完了，一切都完了。他永远失去他了，什么也没留下。他手足无措地走向那群人，跟一个工头模样的人生硬地打了声招呼，开始有一搭没一搭地问这问那。他把目的强压在一堆无关紧要的琐事底下，在最后才不情愿地亮出了底牌。  
  
“有个白色兜帽的，看上去有点冷僻的古怪家伙，他是这里的工作人员吗?”  
  
那个人费力地思索，仿佛是在浓雾中抓住一道蛛丝。不，他不认识他，那个人不是本地人——本地人不屑于干这种活。他是几天前临时来的，挣了钱就走。没有人知道他真名到底叫什么，可能是也门偷渡来的劳工。这种人一旦离开，就像一粒沙投到沙漠中，或跳蚤钻到狗毛里一样无影无踪。  
  
他走过一排了无人气的商铺，去向下行的扶手电梯。右手边是一家花里胡哨的纪念品商店，上次卖出的水烟筒露出的短暂空缺很快被一个一模一样的存货补上，刺绣店的女人依旧百无聊赖地在门口吹冷风，包着她终年不换的紫色头巾。夏季的阳光透过玻璃窗照进来，白昼正变得越发凌冽。一切都跟他第一次看见他的那个星期六下午没有什么不同。  
  
公文包沉得几乎提不住。他像往常一样从公司停车场发动汽车，回到公寓，把公文包甩在沙发上，然后打开电脑。主页上有14条信息，有人给他发来一张上身赤裸的自拍照，他不自觉地咧嘴笑了，随后忽然觉得懒得回应。疲惫感弥漫全身，将他没顶，好像那个人的消失遽然抽走了他的全部气力，持续数日的亢奋迷狂一瞬间跌入冰窟。头痛又开始了，他不想吃饭，不想祷告，不想自渎，甚至不想动。无止境的合同、生意从来没有变得那么面目可憎，明日他又将像往常一样去上班，就像重新回到永不出错的流水线上，按部就班，日复一日年复一年。而那个人，台阶上的一瞥与无穷无尽的欲望深渊，只是一个南方国度里不真切的梦，只是风行水上陡惊的一漾涟漪。  
  
有生以来第一次，他宁愿自己有过另一种人生。  
  
门口底缝里的光影闪变了一下，塞进了一份晚报。他将它抖开，漫不经心地看起来。突然，他的视线掠到了角落的某个小块，那是一则关于酋长商场外贸展销的报道，配了一张图，还有一行敷衍性的文字。他把脸贴近，在粗颗粒的低质影像中辨出了靠在背板边的白色兜帽。他的心突突直跳——他到底不是一无所有，至少还有一张他的照片，哪怕只是一个依稀的轮廓。  
  
他用剪刀仔细地把那张图剪下来，小心翼翼地插在桌上的相框里，对着它长久地失神。图片遮住了他和Kadar一起微笑的脸——那时的他满脸胡渣，穿着简陋，却似乎还没有被这种生活碾压得精疲力竭。你应该知足了，他对自己说道。这种无端失落，一定是长时间工作而生出的疲劳，以及沙漠燥热黏滞气候带来的压抑不安，只消明天再挨Al Mualim一顿劈头盖脸的痛骂就会立即消散。Al Mualim，他叹息一声，想到他脾气古怪的老板现在一定在叙利亚山区的某个神秘别墅避暑。等这段时间过去，他暗暗下决心，就一定要向Al Mualim告假，找个有树荫的地方躲起来，或者干脆到美国去找Kadar，看看太平洋的暖风和五光十色的西方世界能否让他忘了这个南方国度的燠热气息。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
热气流从尾管中喷出，一架阿联酋航空的波音747咆哮着离开跑道。一年前他踌躇满志地从这里出发，一年后的今天，仿佛是某种巧合的映照，他再次离开这里，却是以被放逐的身份。  
  
然而，巧合，是一种Altair Ibn-La’Ahad从不相信的东西。所有偶发的一枪毙命背后都是细算的角度和拣好的步数，所有擦身而过的瞬间而都是精确到秒的伺机潜伏。即使是晚点的航班，也不过是周密演算的另一种结果。万物皆循其轨迹而动，互不相预，这是Al Mualim曾教导他的。  
  
上升气流将Altair猛烈地撞到椅背上，他闭上眼睛，耳边还盘桓着起飞前Al Mualim给他打的那通电话。“假期真长啊。”他开口就来了一句。“玩得愉快吗?”  
  
“嗯。”他冷淡地回道，无意与他拐弯抹角。“除了那个对我指手画脚的女人，我得一天三次忍住不拧断她的脖子。”  
  
“你知道我不能直说你是我的人。”电话那端压低声音说。  
  
他们都陷入沉默，谁也没有开口，直到Al Mualim的声音再次响起。“这么说你看到他了。”  
  
Altair感到有什么东西在他的喉咙里堵住了。“嗯。就在你说的地方。”  
  
“很好，看来Abbas和Susan还是靠得住的——你没有跟他接触吧。”  
  
“没有。”这一点Al Mualim本就应该知道得清清楚楚，天知道他布了多少眼线。“我听到他说话，但没有跟他有任何接触——听说有批货被泡坏了。”  
  
“啊，那个。”Al Mualim有些不快地哼了声。“一桩小生意，有些部件被分散安在医疗仪器上，泡坏了再组装起来或许就开不了火，疗养院倒很容易摆平——但毕竟一份保险费只能付一边，而且自然是正当客户那边，况且——那东西可比什么医疗器械贵多了!我只得让他们自认倒霉，那个黎巴嫩游击队长脾气很暴躁，威胁要用汽车炸/弹对付我。”他咯咯干笑道。  
  
这么说那批泄密的武器确实是他们干的了。这年头走私军火的利润相比贩毒还高出数倍。Altair不由想起Al Mualim——或者说阿萨辛——在整个波斯湾的生意。向黎巴嫩走私军火，同巴基斯坦交易，在半岛贩毒，暗杀以色列的政客，也清除叙利亚的门户。如果有一天东窗事发——不论是哪一面东窗事发，都足够他们以一百种方式死一千次。  
  
气氛沉默得有些尴尬，于是他又开了腔。“我还听到了意大利的——”  
  
“啊，那倒是桩正经生意。”他打断道。“家具，他亲自去罗马看的货，脏活我可没让他接手。干货和湿货七三分，这一点你是清楚的。听着，”Al Mualim的声调陡然转柔。“我很高兴你没有跟他接触，我相信他也没有认出你来。你看到他了，你也看到了他现在过得很好，我们一直没把Kadar的死告诉他，那孩子的尸体一直找不到——那天真是太惨了，太惨了。”  
  
他们谁也没有说话。Altair死咬着下嘴唇，“他还记得那件事吗?”他的语调有些走音。  
  
“没有，他什么也想不起来了。刚进门就倒下了，没敢送到医院，找了个当地的大夫，连麻药也没有，给他灌了一瓶酒，然后开始取弹片……全身都是，真是惨不忍睹，天知道他是怎么走回来的……左手整个手臂都得切掉，有一颗嵌到脑子里，都说他活不成啦，昏死了几天，醒来第一件事是问Kadar在哪，看他那眼神就不对劲，然后我们就发现他什么也不记得了。”  
  
Altair把手攥成拳头，用牙咬着强忍不出声。Al Mualim叹了口气。“所以我很高兴他没认出你来。他现在这样最好，就让他这么安稳地过一辈子，有多少刺客能死在自己的床上呢……谁也别打搅他，这是他应得的。”  
  
“他还记得自己以前是干什么的吗?”Altair压着发颤的声音问道。“哪怕一丁点?有吗?”  
  
那端沉吟半晌。“他不记得自己拿过枪，不记得自己杀过人，不记得自己曾经是阿萨辛让人闻风丧胆的狠角色。他现在谈合同写报表做得比谁都好，他是个天生的商人。”  
  
他们谁也没有再说话，广播里传来准备催促登机的通知音。“既然你看到他了，安心吧。”电话那头说。  
  
安心?Al Mualim的允诺从来不会是没有条件的。他的确允许Altair去看他，同时也让Altair亲眼看见Malik是怎样在他的全然控制之下，他只要一个电话，一个手下，就能够让Malik毫无防备地听从他，任他摆布。Altair的不安有增无减，他知道现在最好一切都听Al Mualim的，于是含糊地应了一声。  
  
“还有四个。”Al Mualim的语气变得短促。“你的时间不多，别忘了入境时用的是签证纸，要是让那群犹太人在你护照上盖章，你一时半会可就回不来了。”广播再次响起催促的提示音。“走吧，我向你保证他会好好的。”他意味深长地停了停。“在我的手下。”  
  
“还有，我希望你已经把那玩意儿戒掉了。”他又补充道。“那东西简直让你胆大包天。”  
  
“自从那件事后我就再也没碰过了。”他低声道。“还有最后一个问题。他还记得任何人吗?”  
  
“他只记得他有个弟弟，除此之外谁也不记得。如果没有什么事，我想以后你们也没有见面的必要了。”  
  
“我知道了。”他挂了电话，走向人头攒动的登机处。  
  
Altair将手机扔到垃圾桶，在和耶路撒冷联系上之前他都用不着它。他止不住想如果此刻身旁是Malik，他会怎么做。那人嘲讽的脸浮现在他面前。“滚吧，带上你的狂妄自大就好了。”Malik或许会像往常一样这样说，从眼角捎来一丝转瞬即逝的笑意。他忽然想起那天在贵宾席看到的那张脸，恰如其分而冷漠的微笑，Al Mualim说得对，他是个天生的商人。  
  
他又想起他们并肩战斗时那个黑发男人热切的眼和咧开的嘴，一边扯出弹夹向后甩一边骂骂咧咧的狂热劲，他想起脸上沾满泥灰时的打趣，震耳欲聋的枪响，劫后余生的紧紧相拥。还有那人干脆利落毫不手软的枪法，那是他永远可以信赖的后翼。而如今那个人西装革履坐在咖啡店里，对他视而不见，和金发女郎谈论家具，贸易，和淡水管。  
  
在第一眼他就确信，但在最后一眼也拒绝承认。他的Malik其实早就死了。  
  
可他想起从观众席投来的眼神，从咖啡馆无意瞥来的，令他不敢直视的滚烫眼神，在黑暗中燃烧得如同磷火。那几乎让他膝盖发软的眼神，简直要让Altair相信，即使他们再于无知无觉中相遇一万次，即使Malik再把他忘记一万次，当他们再次邂逅的时候，那个黑色鬈发的男人依旧会像第一次一样毫无悬念地爱上他。  
  
飞机进入平飞状态，入夜的舱室熄了灯，一片漆黑。Altair抬起左手，将手表指针拨慢了一个小时，身畔已然响起一片不均匀的鼾声。他侧过头，将脸紧贴在冰冷的窗口上。身下掠过灯火璀璨的城市，陆地延伸出喧嚣不歇而光怪陆离的人工岛。密密簇集的光点如同星盘，那个遥远世界仿佛是倒映在大地上的天河。Malik的黑眼睛在它们之中向他闪着光。高空的寒气渗透玻璃，灯火逐渐远去，他知道在几万英尺下那个城市的某个角落，他正在安眠。他得以安眠，惶恐和悲哀不会入梦，第二天早上起来时，不必看一眼护照，才知道自己今天叫什么名字，不必靠药物麻醉自己，不必双手沾染血腥。他遥想他的呼吸，他熟睡中的眼睫，Safety and peace，我的兄弟。他默默地祷祝道。我的兄弟，愿你永远的平静与安宁。  
  
那夜Malik梦见一艘船，梦见他在印度洋的班轮上处理爆裂的淡水管。他梦见自己在墨色漆黑的海洋上，遥望远方夜空下的一点星辰。他在梦中胡思乱想，猜想他们都不过是这个广袤世界上微茫孤独的两个点。他长久地盯着那颗星子看，推测它的轨迹，想象他们或许能在某个瞬息靠的更近。却终究只好承认他们之间隔着无形的墙，隔着时间的虚无和距离的空旷。他们无法相逢，只能遥遥相望。  
  
~fin~

番外  
  
  
Smoker  
  
  
  
在午夜的机场等待航班就如同溺水。倦意波荡着淹至胸口，却还不足以没顶，引人沉沦的睡意与莫名的清醒激战着，胜负悬而未决，就这么随着身躯的摇晃一路暧昧优柔地拖曳下去。脑海中嘈乱地闪变着五花斑斓的景象，然而又确然是清醒的，联排座椅的冰冷金属质感透到皮肤上，电视屏幕无声地播着录像。紧挨着身畔，一辆电瓶车缓缓轧过。这不是梦境。梦境不会如此苍白乏味。从左侧落地玻璃向外望去，细砂石跑道的灯光依旧闪烁如星点，除此外极目所见一片漆黑，只有身处的第一航班大楼灯火通明，日光灯射出僵直的白光，惨淡如旅人失神的瞳孔。眼角余光掠到的一角玻璃壁上，一只苍蝇久久地栖息着。  
  
似乎整座九百万人的城市只有这里是醒着的。旅客寥寥，值夜班的机场职员满脸意兴索然，当Malik从纪念品店商店散装蜜枣的柜台旁走过时，她冲他打了个长长的哈欠。现在是什么时候了，两点，还是三点?他懒得看表，梦游般向洗手间走去，因时差颠倒而头昏脑涨，深一脚浅一脚如同涉水。他在公文包里急不可耐地搜寻着，手指都迷迷糊糊生出笨拙，烟盒滑得像尾鱼般捉不住。  
  
走过某个拐角时他仿佛觉得有人跟着他。身侧广告牌的黑色布景上闪过稍纵即逝的影，似乎是一个人头部的轮廓。他猛地扭头，然而身后空无一人。因睡眠不足导致的精神紧张，他这么安慰着自己，随后加快步伐走进洗手间，在一进门就急不可耐地抽出一根烟，几乎哆哆嗦嗦地在包里翻着找打火机。他妈的又在哪!他恼怒地将包摔在洗手台上，嘴里叼着根烟，气急败坏地将包口扒开，伸手在一堆文件和物什中搅着。突然，一只摁着打火机的手凑到了他的鼻子底下。  
  
“在找这个?”  
  
陌生的低沉男声擦着耳根传来，吓了他一跳。然而他现在已顾不上这许多，那人拢起另一只手护火，熟稔地替他点燃了烟。浓重的烟草味一窜上来，那股压在他头脑中的钝重就消散了，仿佛溺水之人终于浮破水面偷得了一口喘息，四肢百骸渐渐复苏过来，他如释重负地叹息一声，微闭着眼吐出烟圈，然后转过脸来打量这个陌生男人。  
  
一双锐利得惊人的金色眼瞳在白色兜帽下盯过来，神情冷漠，眉目中隐隐蕴着狠意，如同鹰隼，令他恍惚觉得自己是被盯上的猎物，在雪地中伏着爪不敢妄动。他呆呆愣在原地，茫然地被卷入那双眼的凝视中，半张着口，发不出一点声音，不知道该说些什么，也不知道该现出怎样的表情。这一定是梦境。  
  
一定是，也只可能是梦境。  
  
他未曾料到有生之年能再看到他。  
  
  
  
  
  
“烟瘾很大，嗯?”  
  
当他抽出第四支烟时，那个男人淡淡地说了句。嘴里含着烟头，他含糊不清地哼了声，示意这根是请他的。那人拒绝了，手插在口袋里，走向尽头处对着起飞坪的圆形窗户。他看着他的背影，难以自制地想起那些幻想，欲念，令人面红耳赤的梦境。夏日已经过去，风掉转了头，从东南的海面上吹来，炎热正被缓缓驱走。生活一如往常，僵滞，重复，死水无澜，如果不是Al Mualim的溘然长逝，他的此趟公差也不会这样匆匆中止。“现在几点了?”  
  
那个人转身问道。他不敢看他的眼睛，低头看表。手表是Al Mualim的礼物，戴在右手——他总是很介意他的假肢。“两点二十五——你在等哪一趟?”  
  
“早上七点二十，飞迪拜。”  
  
“真巧，我也在等这一班。我在这里转机，从罗马来——”他又低头看了看表。“该死的等了快有七个小时了——你或许也是从别的地方来的?即使是早班机，现在来得也太早了。”  
  
“叙利亚。”  
  
“从叙利亚来开罗转机?”他惊讶地微微扬眉。“我记得那里有的是直飞航班。”  
  
“我从巴黎来，”白色兜帽的男人流露出不自在神色，像是个拙劣的撒谎者。“我是说——我的意思是我坐巴黎的航班来，但我是叙利亚人，叙利亚哈马省。”  
  
那人避开他的目光，盯着地板无声地嘟囔了一声。Malik自己也觉得尴尬，不知来由地急于想替这个人开脱。“哈马——那儿的水车很著名。”他不安地笑着错开话头。  
  
“都是些政府造来吸引游客的噱头，如果你要看真正的古迹，山区有些城堡。你有没有去过马斯亚夫?”  
  
那人的眼色忽然深沉下去，如同死寂的深海，直直地盯着他的脸，似乎在上面搜寻着什么，一点蛛丝马迹。“没有。”Malik费劲地回想，然而一无所获。“我听说那里最近有些动荡。”  
  
“现在结束了。”那人疲惫地把目光转向别处。“或许你能借我一支烟?”  
  
他走上前去，手在交接间无意碰到了男人的指端，立即像烫到了一般缩回来，他感到耳根在发热。“能知道你的名字吗?”他几乎是脱口而出，仿佛这句话在他喉咙里堵了一辈子。然后他立即后悔了。这太突兀——这个人会拒绝回答的。Malik A-Sayf真是个永远不会搭讪的蠢货。  
  
“Altair。”声音从唇齿间含混不清地传出，烟雾盘旋在男人的脸上，他开始变得渺远而不分明。左手夹起烟，无名指处有个可怕的缺口。“Altair。”那人重又音节分明地说了一遍。  
  
“Malik A-Sayf。”他回复道，想去洗手台找名片。却听见背后传来那个人的声音。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
他愣住了。仿佛是要让他确信他的耳朵没有出错，那个男人吸了一大口烟，靠在窗前看着他又说了一次。“我知道，Malik。我知道。”  
  
那个人慢慢地走了过来。呼出的气息中带着焦油的气味，像是沙尘，或是火烧后的余烬。他在Malik身前站定，拿烟的手搭上他的肩，然后沿着后背郎当垂下。相距毫厘，那人的眼中簇起一圈跃动的浮金，晃得他有些头晕目眩。Malik感觉到背上那只拿烟的手捏紧了，掐灭火星，空中释手，烟头擦着他的西装外套一路滑下去。那人的唇犹疑着逼近着他，将一阵炙灼如火的气息呵上他的鼻尖，如同翻过沙砾地的滚滚热浪，或夏日夹着黄沙刮来的喀新风。他能看到他脖子上剧烈跳动的脉搏。那人的眼睫有些微微颤抖，好像他和他一样等待了很久。等待得太久。他想要他，确凿无疑。像那个夏日Malik从沉沉热梦中醒来一样确凿无疑。  
  
然而那人不再靠近，手指摸上了他的唇，将他口中的烟抽了出来，滤嘴还带着湿润的唾液。Malik顺势吐出了一口烟，积聚起的烟幕中，对面的男人朦胧得像一个令人血脉贲张的迷，一头满口胡言乱语的野兽，正眯起眼将香烟放到自己唇间，头向后仰着，眼神迷离地看着他。  
  
擒还是纵。  
  
“我们在哪里见过。”Malik沙哑地低声说道，迟疑着将手揽上男人的腰。一股燥热从体内向外熔蚀，他感到口干舌燥，声音如同未经鞣过的皮革般粗粝硌人。  
  
“我们不止是见过。”那人说道，把烟夹在手中,眼中闪过稍纵即逝的悲哀。他们谁也没有说话，然而僵持没有持续太久。终于，那双肉感而带着烟味的唇狠狠压了上来。  
  
  
  
  
  
他们踉踉跄跄地跌进了灯光昏暗的隔间，紧紧纠缠在一起，如同早春骚动气味里发情的雄狮。Altair夹烟的手抱着他的头，舌尖撬开他的牙齿，一寸一寸地舔舐探寻。Malik摸索着在身后闩上了门，然后反过身将那人的头扣在门板上，扯下他的兜帽，用舌头撑开他的口腔，强迫这个褐发男人将嘴张至最大限度，然后深深地探进去。这不是在做梦，至少Malik暗暗乞求别让他再次在公寓的床单上醒来，然后发现这是一场梦。他发疯地吻着这个男人，癫狂地转着各种念头。把他吞下去，让他窒息，让他呻吟，杀死他，随便怎样，只要让能证明他现在拥有他，那些绝望而隐蔽的渴望就得以昭雪。一只不安分的手伸进了他的外套，隔着衬衣碾磨着乳头，他感觉到自己那点凸起在抚弄下很快硬得如碳粒。  
  
“Altair，你的名字是Altair，”他放开那个男人，喘着粗气说道。“我见过你，那时我在——”  
  
“别说话。”男人轻声打断了他，把烟叼回唇间，伸出双手解着他的纽扣，目光却始终停留在他脸上，抵着他的视线。他伸手与他一起解着，纽扣很快悉数褪尽，Altair急不可耐地将他的衬衣扯开。手掌从古铜色的胸膛一路熨至毛发浓密的小腹，来回摩挲，然后烟又从唇上被移至指间，他的右边乳头猛地被温暖湿重的双唇含住。  
  
随后是另一侧。现在又是他被摁在门板上了，那个男人俯下身用舌尖逗弄着，像猫儿一般娴熟而有耐性。Malik把那支烟从Altair扶在他胯上的手中拿开，塞进嘴里深深地吸了一口，一股令人上瘾的欣快感灌满全身，仿佛浸泡在温度宜人的热水池。逼仄的隔间里烟雾缭绕，如同弥漫着烟草味的桑拿室。身下的舔舐现在来到了小腹，他迅速解开自己的皮带，平角内裤下阴茎的轮廓已然分明，似是某种蠢蠢欲动的粗壮活物。  
  
Altair跪着抬眼望向他，然后隔着布料吸啜着他的下体，唾液透过织物的经纬濡湿了它，Malik险些不稳地发出一声呻吟。内裤被向下拉开，阴茎暴露在那人灼热的喘息中。Malik死死咬着烟蒂，将那人的柔软的舌头覆上去的快感堵成一声闷哼。舌尖没有遗漏任何地方，反复刺激下端相连处的皮肉，令他浑身酥麻——这人很了解他的身体，他有些奇怪地想道。他知道怎么照料它。  
  
Malik从胸前的口袋里又抽出了一根点上，在上下两端的双重刺激下品尝出极度快意。舔舐变成了吸吮，他的下体有节奏地在那人唇间内外滑动着。他注意到Altair的一只手拉开了他自己的裤链，将他那同样发硬的阳具握在手中来回捋动着。金色的眼瞳又抬了上来，仿佛要在他的脸上找到某种证明，证明他有没有被取悦，而自己现在的姿势又足不足以放荡得令他满意。一股无名燥热从他的腹中生出，他将手中的皮带对折，套住那人的脖子逼他靠近，将阴茎尽数滑进他的喉道里。男人的喉结难受地滚动着，发出痛苦的喑哑叫唤，当他退出来时，Altair一声干呕，大口地吸着气，嘴角还牵着粘稠的涎液。  
  
他俯下身补偿了他一个温存的吻，然后开始剥去那人的白色外套。“再来一次，”Altair看着他，喘着气说道，擦了擦嘴角。“再来一次。你喜欢这个。”  
  
然而刚才的举动已经令他有些心生歉疚，他不想勉强他，于是跪下来，含着烟头替他褪去外套，然后掀起他的背心下摆。男人的袖口有一股火药味。衣物全部脱去后，展现在他面前的是一具完美而伤痕累累的肉体，和他的一样布满白色瘢痕，只是更密，有些伤看上去还很新，肩上一处半凝着血，或许是昨天早些时候落下的。那人开始脱去裤子，盯着他的眼睛。他们沉默地注视着彼此。烟已缩得很短，烟丝上的一点红光行将熄灭。黑暗中一切都带着不真切的意味，仿佛生活被剪成了破碎的残片。午夜的候机楼，航班，死讯，工作与旅途，在洗手间里一边做爱一边抽烟。Altair将最后一只靴子甩在脚边，放下马桶的盖板，然后拽着他的领带坐了上去。  
  
“操我。”他贴在他鬓旁低声说。  
  
Malik掐烟的指势总是带着不知来由的果敢与狠劲，仿佛在着力捏死一只甲虫。他把烟头摁灭在身侧的壁板上，压着舌尖，挤出最后一点烟圈，然后抬起这个男人的双腿。Altair的臀部被抬高，向内蜷着身子滑了下来，脊背几乎贴在马桶盖上，他的一只手臂枕在头与墙壁之间，另一只手沾着唾沫伸向身下。他抬眼望着Malik，一边扩张着自己，凝视露骨得简直让人无法忍受。Malik忍不住猛然俯身咬住他的唇，将他的臀瓣掰开，把自己的阴茎顶了上去，就着湿滑的唾液上下滑动着。他紧紧压着Altair，胯部向前挺送，好像在操着他，却并没有进去。这种隔靴搔痒的顶弄无疑很折磨人，身下的那个人禁不住抬起臀部来乞求他。然而他有的是时间。如果这是做梦——他仍恍然觉得身处狂野不真切的幻境——如果这是做梦，那么不妨做得漫长些。  
  
“操我。”  
  
那人再次说道，语调中已不复残存那种淡漠的尊严。他伸手将他的腿压向后，一只手扶着自己的下体，缓慢地进入他。那是温暖的，寸寸迎合的甬道，在每一点深入后紧裹着他，如同鱼在水中般亲密无隙。Altair低低地呻吟着，因他的进入而陡然拔高的声线撩拨着他，弥漫着烟味和汗臭的狭小空间让人缺氧。他退了出来，然后毫不留情地全数抵入，眼看着这个男人微张着嘴，脖颈窜上大片兴奋的红晕。  
  
他缓慢地抽送着，双手抓着Altair的腿，将其分开至近乎羞耻的角度，发热的下体探索着那人体内某个凸起的点，然后碾压着它。这个男人开始随着他撞击的节奏叫起来了，夹杂着污言秽语，却因他毫不留情的抽送而含混不清。他叫他操他，用力操他，像对待一个婊子一样羞辱他。而他现在也的确是他的婊子。Altair额上渗出的汗糊在眼睫上，却因双手都抱住大腿而无暇擦去，视线迷蒙地望着Malik的脸，口中发出连续不断的呻吟，比任何催情剂都能挑起他的欲望。Malik向外全数抽出，然后猛地捅入，想看看这张难以驯服的脸上能现出怎样的失控神情。  
  
然而毫无征兆地，他顿住了。  
  
门外传来鞋跟踏在地上的响声，啪嗒着正往他们身处的隔间走来。有人。隔壁门板被打开，然后关上，皮带的金属扣滑到地板，昏暗中清晰传来一道如释重负的喘气。Malik浑身血液几乎一瞬间凝结，然而他身下那个人却笑了起来，仿佛觉得这是什么可笑的插曲。Altair小心翼翼地直起身，抱住他的头吻他，唇舌严丝合缝，没有泄露出丝毫声响。Malik又开始缓慢地耸动着腰身，感觉他们的相贴的大片肌肤在摩擦下正变得滚烫生烟，肉体在无声的逼仄的隔间里几欲蒸发。他看着Altair，那人眼中蒙上一层湿润的水雾，咬着下唇克制着，没有溢出一丝泄密的呻吟，他觉得这副神情真是性感至极。还有这个念头，简直让他疯狂的念头：他们正在与某个人相隔咫尺的地方做爱，而那个人对紧挨着身旁的这副景象一无所知。  
  
Altair似乎很满意他们把这个干扰变成了调情的戏码，变成某种随时会被打断，被发觉，或许正在被偷窥的罪恶刺激。像是在偷情。他加重了唇上的吻，把臀部向上顶，好让Malik进得更深。他们几次险些溢出呻吟，却用唇舌堵将快感封堵回体中，任其在无法释放的束缚中恣意膨胀。隔壁的声响清晰分明，他们听到冲水声，在洗手台前踟蹰片刻的鞋跟，烘干机短暂的噪鸣，终于一切又归于寂静。  
  
“你还好吗?”  
  
他伸手拭去Altair额上的汗粒。“我很好，”那个人吃力地稳住气息，露出不怀好意的微笑。“但还可以更好。”  
  
他两下脱去西装外套，狠狠摔在一旁，一手将Altair的两只手腕扣在墙上，开始用力干他。除去了外套的阻碍，他现在像加满了油一样开足马力。那个男人的呻吟变得肆无忌惮，他不再刻意拔高声调来撩拨他，或耍些什么其他下流的小把戏，他已经沦陷了。Malik确定这一点，当他看着身下那个人的脸的时候，他知道他已经全然被征服。他故意停下来问Altair要不要再粗暴一点。“Malik，”那人断断续续地叫着他的名字，眼皮半垂着，像神志不清的高烧病人一样。“我操你这个婊子养的。”  
  
那人低声咒骂道，随即被他自己的又一波呻吟淹没。抽插的节奏变得强悍而极快，带着一种不计后果的癫狂。就像，Malik思绪颠倒地想着，就像自杀式的超速驾驶，他或许会把这个男人干死在这里面。然而无法停止，他的下腹里仿佛有一团熔浆，而身下这个男人每一次轻微的皱眉与向后仰头都会让他无法抑制地喷发出来。他们浑身粘稠腥臭，到处是黏滞的汗，Altair的阴茎端口涌出了透明粘稠的液体，他早已不必用手刺激它了。一种极度的快感正在迫近，如同即将崩塌的蓄满水的隘口。头脑中已经不再留有什么残余，一片空白，高潮前的快境。  
  
他无法自控地大叫着，射在了Altair体内，感觉到那人的白色浊液喷在他的领带和赤裸的胸膛上。那人几乎喘不过气来，然而莫名其妙地朝他笑着。Malik将他们的下体握在一起，释放后的阴茎依旧硬挺。他抚弄着Altair的肌肤，看着他的精液从那人的两股间淌了出来，然后在胸膛上感受到了舌头的回应，Altair正为他舔去浊液。他直起身靠在一旁的壁板上，疲惫得仿佛可以睡上一辈子。  
  
“这简直像在做梦，”那个男人说道，艰难地从地上的外套中摸出烟盒和打火机，点上。“我们真是太放荡了。”  
  
他挑起一边嘴角回应他。  
  
“来一口?”  
  
他伸手把那人唇间的烟移到自己口中。“看上去你的烟瘾也不小。”他含糊地对他说。  
  
“我曾经戒过烟，一整年，然后不得不承认有些东西是戒不掉的。”  
  
Altair站起来，看着他的眼睛，漫不经心地摸索着他的手。他顺从地松开手指，让他将烟拿回去，“缺少某些东西就是这样，你知道你还活着，但已经半死不活。比如这个，”他故作深情地吻着烟嘴。“或其他的。”  
  
他缓缓吐出一口烟，隔着上升的氤氲白雾打量着他。“我不敢相信还能看见你，Malik。命运这个婊子。”他轻声咒了句。  
  
“用这种口气说话不吉利。”他责备道。  
  
“哦是吗，”男人答道。他恍然看见一道泪光从那人眼角滑落。“你是这么想的?这曾经是你最爱说的话。”  
  
  
  
  
  
他请他吃早餐。机场的餐厅里只有冰冷的披萨，或许是隔夜的残羹冷炙。他坐在他对面，在临窗的一角，晨光被渲染成橄榄绿透了过来，恍然能在地平线的遥端望见金字塔，或城市土黄色的屋顶。一切都像他曾经幻想中的那样，请他吃饭，手碰在一起，靠得更近，除了这个男人是真实的，比昨夜洗手间隔间里的那具躯体更真实。光线圈出了Altair侧脸的轮廓，他望着窗外，金色的眼瞳仿佛要熔进晨光中。  
  
那人没有说话，只是从含糊而费解的只言片语中，他预见他的世界将要崩塌，虽然，事实上它早已摇摇欲坠了。这个人似乎已经认识他很久了，而他才刚刚开始认识他。他袖口上隐约的火药味;他左手的残疾让他觉得亲切——似乎他们是同样破碎的人;谈起红海时不以为意的皱眉，说他对水不感兴趣;以及那股冷淡，在昨夜的短暂迷失后又回到他身上。那个清晨Malik知道了一些事，比如公司的生意，罕有人知的丑闻，以及，他亲爱的老板Al Mualim或许并不是死于中风。  
  
他过去的岁月如同一头被遗忘了的巨兽，正卷着波涛涉海而来，要将他的世界掀得底朝天。Altair声明他可以选择无视这一切——然而为什么要无视?  
  
他无法带着侥幸活下去。这是必须行经的荫谷，必须直面的恶魔。  
  
登机前他们作别。“我什么时候可以再见到你?”他有些难以启齿地问道。  
  
“如果你愿意，你可以一直看见我直到厌烦为止。”那人笑着回答他。  
  
公司的事务几乎陷入一滩烂泥，Al Mualim的死使他成了唯一可以发号施令的人。某天早上，他还没来得及放下公文包，那个澳大利亚女人Susan就拿着电话听筒，告诉他有人找他。  
  
“Malik A-Sayf。”他冷淡而礼貌地接了过来。  
  
“Malik，我知道。”  
  
即使现在Al Mualim在他面前跳舞也不会令他更惊讶。低沉淡漠的声音从电话那端传来，把他一瞬间带回了午夜机场烟雾缭绕的隔间。“你是怎么知道这个电话的?”他惊慌失措地四下扫掠一圈，确保没有人在看着，然后把声调压平，假装自己并没有那么喜出望外。  
  
“我是你的新任上司。事实上，现在这家公司是我说了算。”Altair懒洋洋地回复他。  
  
“哦，”他差点掩饰不住震惊。“那么，有什么吩咐吗?”  
  
“来找我，现在。有太多东西是你早就该知道的，但我的时间不多。快点。”  
  
“我会的，但是别用这种发号施令的口气对我说话，”他有点不快地回答道。“给我听清楚，不管你他妈的到底是什么来头，我是不会让你骑在我头上的。”  
  
他语气生硬，然而唇角一边不自主地上翘。他再次环视一周，确定没有人看见他居然露出了笑。那个人沉默了一会，然后又开了腔。“值得考虑，我们还没有尝试过这个姿势。”  
  
“什么?”他难以置信地说道。“我没有听清楚。”  
  
“这么说吧，Malik，”他听到那端传来衣物的窸窣。“我现在什么都没穿。或许我们可以——”  
  
“行了。”他粗暴地打断道。“告诉我你在哪，我现在就来。”  
  
他径直走向门外，顺便给Susan放了假，经过一群笨手笨脚的实习生身边时居然还有兴致悄声说了句“Novice”。他想起了某首不知名的曲子，吹起了口哨，看着窗外无云的晴和天气。“你可以一直看见我直到厌烦为止。”他一定是又在做梦了，不过还是那句话，既然是做梦，就不妨将它做得漫长些，漫长些，再漫长些。  
  
虽然他对于等待着自己的命运，对于过去已成定数的命运都一无所知。正如他不知道组织的崩塌与摇摇欲坠，不知道古老的战争还在继续，而觊觎权位的人已在蠢蠢欲动，快得胜过嗅到血的秃鹫，他不知道Altair的子弹一嵌到Al Mualim的额头上，他所做的第一件事就是赶来见他。世界之于Malik或许曾经就是这样，无意义而遥不关己。然而这不会太久。生锈的齿轮重新咬合嵌套在一起，被逼迫着催促往前走，毫无转圜余地。战斗已经开始，除了顺应它别无选择。  
  
Malik知道未来在昭示着不祥，而他的过去是一片深不可测的未知水域。然而他似乎并没有感到惧怕，出于某种说不清的预感，他知道那个人会站在他身边。如同先知的训言里所说的，像紧筑在一起的坚实的砖墙。他深深吸尽最后一口烟，把烟蒂摁灭在垃圾桶上，转身进入了电梯。日头正在缓缓攀升，猛烈的光线扑向身来，仿佛要钻透墙壁，一旁的玻璃幕墙外，热浪正在蓄势待发。  
  
~fin~

2013年夏


End file.
